


Day 1 - Leisure Time

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, Arkham's Razor AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Three-Sentence Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: An interlude.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Kudos: 2





	Day 1 - Leisure Time

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is Arkham's Razor 'verse, it technically takes place within my version of the Cthulhu Mythos, but it wasn't crossover-y enough to tag and so I didn't. It's also in continuity with Mako Week Day 2!

They've been the last holdouts of PPDC K-Sci for so long that neither of them really remember the last time they had free time, and Hermann isn't surprised that Newt has a list of things that they (and it's _they_ now, a development both unexpected and inevitable) need to do now that the war is over. What _is_ somewhat surprising is that it's an actual ink-and-paper checklist of films and locations and eateries - and of course their trip to Boston, which led to their visit to Arkham, which led them back to the Corps and the chaos, and to purpose and a shared sigh of relief.

Neither of them had ever done well with too much leisure time anyway.


End file.
